The present invention relates to at least one visual advertisement using at least one stepped surface. The present invention also includes at least one removable decal displaying advertising indicia and an incremental surface wherein the decal is removably adhered to the incremental surface. The present invention further includes a method for making an advertisement.
Over the years, advertisers have exploited much of the space that is available in entertainment venues such as sports stadiums. For instance, score keeping devices have been a favorite medium for advertisers. Initially, when score keeping devices were largely mechanical, advertisers employed signage, positioned on the score keeping devices, to disseminate messages. The signage included lights having different colors for relaying score information and an arrangement that conveyed a message such as an advertisement. The signage also included billboards attached to the time keeping device. When the score keeping devices became electronic, the advertiser's messages also became electronic.
Advertisers expanded the scope of media employed for disseminating messages to walls, fences, players' uniforms, and the floors of stadiums. In one prior art embodiment in Calgary Canada's McMahon Stadium, steps inside of the stadium, adjacent to seats, were used to position signage. The signage devices in McMahon Stadium included a metallic material, such as stainless steel, and indicia made by paint, which bonded to the steel. The signage was substantially permanently attached to the steps by bolt type fasteners. The fasteners required users to drill holes into the steps for receiving the bolts. A company called Stair Media, Inc. has manufactured this prior art product. The signage devices were attached in a vertical position.
In some public venues, large numbers of decals have been applied to one or more type of surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,569, describes a decal organization tool for products that require a large number of decals. The device uses a single large sheet that carries all product decals. An irregular zone is added to the edge of each decal, and along with an ultraviolet responsive additive which is placed on the decal.